His Passion, Their Sanctuary
by Sho Lover
Summary: [Ark Angel version][One Shot][YAOI or SLASH Alex x Paul] I want to be with you...even if you're lying to me. No matter what happens, I want to be close to you...


**_Disclaimer: I don't really own Alex Rider (Drat! Anthony Horowitz owns him) and Passion (owned by Utada Hikaru and for some reason, Kingdom Hearts II (Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura owned the game) no…I'm not going to call her Utada or Hikaru or whatever), to which the song I had inspired._**

_**Quick Note: If you haven't read the end of Ark Angel, I suggest you do read now; 'cause it contains BIG spoilers and also, this is going to be VERY light on the yaoi (boy-on-boy love) side, so if you don't like this pairing, press the Back button and pretend you didn't see it!**_

I remember him…my only friend…Alex…

…I first saw him when I was in St. Dominic's Hospital in London; yes I was there to have my operation…it's a shame my father never visited me…I felt so lonely and isolated…but that's where I first saw him…he was sleeping in the first day that I saw him…was he in an accident?

…I was curious to see of why was he here; he was the roughly the same age as me, but not only that…he has the same hair colour as me…was it just a coincidence that we were fated to be friends…or worse…no! I shouldn't think about it!

Then a few days later, he was awake and my heart was beating…should I go and greet him or leave him alone? It's like my heart is in a battleground and I'm in the middle of this, but my body wanted to go to his room and then…I said my hello to him.

…He greeted me back with a warm smile and I was overjoyed! His brown eyes met with my blue ones and for the next few days, we talked together and for the first time…I found my first friend…my only friend who has the same age as me. But then suddenly on the day before, he said that the nurse told him that he was ready to go home…

…I was sad…not because I have asthma and had to stay for another few days, it's not my health…it's Alex. But before he said our goodbyes, he asked me this…

"Where is home?"

…I knew that my father was rich and we can travel everywhere we like, but the truth is…I don't have a true home. We always go to places in the world, where I only stayed there for a couple of weeks and then…leaving this place quickly. And then he asked me another question…

"Where do you go to school?"

School…how I missed this place. My friends in the past might forget me, but this was only sanctuary not to be alone…not to be isolated and I can make friends. However, that all changed when my father was very worried about my safety and he brought this bodyguard. I didn't want to be protected by this…fiend! I just want to be normal…like anyone else and…Alex. And then the heartbreaking moment…my father pulled me out of school and now I was lonely…without anyone who is the same age as me. My chance to be with them…had just vanished completely. But now the same is happening to Alex.

Strange as it sounds, on the night before his departure, I was sleeping and I can hear some footsteps. Although my eyelids had enough of opening, my ears can still hear things and it was pretty disturbing. But on the next morning, I found out that he disappeared all of a sudden. Was he going home? But as the future goes everywhere, I wonder if he and I can ever meet again.

And for the next few days I went home…to Neverglade and I never saw him again…until my father came home and told me that the same person I saw him in hospital was coming here! And not only that, he also risked his life to save me from those eco-terrorists. I forgot what their name is, but I didn't care…he coming. And for the few hours later, he came. So, at last, I'm not lonely anymore.

And from one day to another, our friendship developed fast, but on pace. And then I reminded myself that even though we were healthy, I still have asthma and I couldn't get closer to him. That was my weakness…I want to be close to him. I just want to…

And then my father told him and me that the next, we're going to Flamingo Bay in the Caribbean, but first, going to New York for some quick business. I thought this might turn out to be a happy trip, but I can't get my emotions out…even in the plane to New York that I too shy to talk to him, because of my father…and then the worse news is that once we arrived at the gates, some men dressed in black said that Alex couldn't entered America and I felt…confused, angry or maybe both.

I can't leave him without me…please, be with me…for only a short time…

And then finally, we arrived at Flamingo Bay. This was such a perfect time to be with my only friend And for the first few days I taught him kite surfing and then…in the afternoon as we were laying down in the Sun, I noticed his back…if he got an bike accident; then why did that pink spot appear from his back? Was that part of another accident? There was so much amount of mysterious personality to him, I don't know what to do…but I didn't care, all I want is to be with him…and never be alone forever.

However, on that fateful day, as Alex got his diving wetsuit on, I came to him and said good luck to him…I was happy that I was able to talk to him…but that was the last time I've seen him and once we were in the sea and I saw him and this person, I think his name was Kolo that my father had brought along, dived beneath the blue sea…and only he arrived to the surface and told me that…he was drowned due to low oxygen supply.

I didn't want that to believe…I don't want to believe that guy! He was telling me a lie! It must have been! I just wish I haven't got this accursed asthma and then open the window to him and that place I can't see again. But when I returned back and told my father…he told me that I should forget about him and move on.

So many ups and downs…I couldn't take it anymore and even at night that I couldn't sleep that my only friend had died in the sea and I couldn't say my goodbye to him…I don't want to know…But then in the morning…I woke up and decided to take a nice fresh air and then…move on…

But then…I saw the most impossible thing in my life…He was here…I was grateful that he was alive, but then I couldn't understand of why he was still alive…why did he come back…? I was about to say the words to him, but somehow my words came out opposite to him and my arm was reaching to the red button…I don't know what I'm feeling! Am I feeling angry…relieved…? But then he told me about my mother…the only person who actually understands my feelings, unlike my father, but he gave me everything. I don't know what to do, until he knocked me out cold. I felt a little pain, but after a few minutes, I woke up and found out Alex had disappeared. I didn't know what to say, but I ran…I don't really care if I has asthma, I just want to ask him the truth! The whole truth!

However, when I found him near the beach, my father was there…except, he was holding a gun and now…he was pointing at Alex? This can't be! I couldn't hear what my father said, but this was very confusing. Why would he pointing the gun at him? But now, Alex was still my only friend…my passion…our sanctuary. I ran with all my strength as soon as my father pulled the trigger and then…

BANG!

I went in front of my friend and with my protection, I let the bullet my father fired to enter my body in the last second and I felt a huge pain on my arm. Now, I know why my father became mad all along…he never cared for me, he only wants money. I was losing blood, but that didn't matter. All I want is that I don't my friendship with Alex die…if he was alive or dead….telling the truth or not. He was my only friend I had and when I opened my eyes, I was able to see him again, before my eyelids closed.

Many days passed and many hours later, I opened my eyes and I ended up in a hospital. My mother was and she was grateful and was in tears when she hugged me. I hugged her back knowing that she really cared for me…but then I realised something was wrong…where was he? I asked to the nurse…

"Excuse me, but where is my friend, Alex Rider?"

Her expression was a mixture of sorrow and surprise. "Your friend, Alex Rider? I'm afraid he wasn't in the hospital at all. In fact, I don't know where he is at all."

No…this can't be. "But, do you know where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in Barbados and you were airlifted and found you injured. Fortunately, you were still alive and we were able to treat you."

"Okay, thank you."

My friend…my only friend…did he died, protecting me? No, this can't be! My fears and lies are creeping me up again and my emotions overcame my control as I was crying…crying that he never came to visit me. My hope is dying…why?

Over the next few days, I sat in front of the beautiful view of the beach and sea…but that view did nothing to erase the memory of him…I want him back…desperately. My only irreplaceable friend…no matter how you look at it, our souls were meant to be together…our destiny…

Suddenly, my fears…my lies…they were melting away…beneath the blue sky. I was looking down, when I heard his voice again…

"Hi Paul."

I look up and my hope was there again. He was smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hi…Alex."

Alex Rider is my passion, but the sanctuary that he and I share is ours…and no one, not even my father is going to destroy them. I want to be close to him. Through the rest of my life…

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yep, not only this one shot fanfiction is the first to arrive into the Alex Rider category, this is also my first slash or yaoi fanfiction I've ever entered. Yes, I know this should be actually called shounen-ai (boy's love, but the meaning is the same thing), due to the lack of Paul and Alex kissing each other. And I'm not sure, but I wonder how many girls have read the Alex Rider series and fantasies the lead character having an affair with a boy around the same age as his. Yeah, you might think I've got a sick mind, but this fanfiction started, where I finished reading Ark Angel and finding the relationship between Alex and Paul very interesting, but then making a joke that they're a good yaoi couple. But then the joke backfired and ended up with this._

_As for why Utada Hikaru's song, Passion ended up unusually in the Alex Rider category, let me explain to you. And for those who don't know Japanese Music or have the knowledge of the video game company Square Enix's back catalogue, Passion is the theme song from Kingdom Hearts II (to which the character designer and creator Tetsuya Nomura (does 'the guy who created Cloud and Sephiroth' ring a bell?) owns) and some of the lyrics from the song, as well as the English version of the title were taken as references. And whoever spots them, gets a virtual cookie. Strangely, every time I listen to the song while writing this one shot, this actually suits the mood in Paul's view and you probably say, this is rather a nice image theme for this fanfiction._

_If you're a bloke and reading the whole fanfiction and the author's note, then I apologise if the image of this was sickening to you. However, if you're a girl and probably either read this the first time (or a long time yaoi, slash or shounen-ai fangirl, if your knowledge includes the CloudxSephiroth or heaven forbid, CharliexWilly Wonka pairing), just drop me a comment and review and see what you think. But for God's sake, I don't want to see some flamers that say 'You're disgusting!' or 'Why don't you just die? Your fanfiction sickens me a lot!'. That really ruins my self-esteem you know. And please check out my other fanfictions, especially if you're a Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts fan._


End file.
